the pre lost guardians and angel scouts
by samantha tsukino-hino
Summary: I GOT SPECIAL PERMISSION FROM KIYOMI TO DO THIS FANFIC HEEHEEHEHEHHEEHEEH


(this is the pre story of the lost guardians and pre sailor angel scouts xDDD the lost guardians belongs to Kiyomi aka my odango cousin and the sailor angel scouts belong to me. just not the last names. first names yes. the first and last names of the lost guardians scouts belong to Odango. XDD sorry Kiyomi!))

The Pre lost Guardians and the Angel scouts

Chapter 1: The New transfer student with Firey Red hair and who really runs Juuban Elementry school

It was a nice normal spring morning at Juuban Elementry School and Sammie (before she knew who she was) was playing her gameboy color(it was clear she was playing pokemon blue) and she got lost inthe forest of bug pokemon and she was panicing to get out of it and the class Martial artist Izanami was watching (Stalking her prey) inthe school yard. It was Astuko's first day and she had transfer in from another school to Juuban Elementry school. She had her bright red hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple bow holding it all together. She arrived at the school, and her purple eyes scanned the playground area. Of course she didn't know anyone, so she went to a vacant part of the playground and began practicing the moves she learned in yesterday's martial arts class.

out of nowhere on top of a tree branch Izanami smirked and stalked over her prey that was practicing the martial arts moves inthe playground and she decided to yell at the red haired girl "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I AM NUMBER ONE AROUND HERE. I RUN THINGS AROUND HERE! So don't even try anything." she crossed her arms still standing onthe tree branch looking down at Astuko.

Astuko climbed the monkey bars so she can be at eye level with the girl that yelled her for no reason and she too also had her arms crossed and she stared her competetion down. "That will soon change! I was number one at my old school." she said remembering the fighting was how she got to the new school by being kicked out of the pervious one.

out of nowhere a girl with short brown hair and green appeared to drag off Izanami so she wouldn't cause a fight or a problem with the new girl and bopped her upside her head and bowed in respect toward the new girl "I do deeply apologize for this baka's behavior towards you. I am number one around here. i actually run this playground. Listen here i am number one around here not you so shut it izzie-chan. I am Samiko Tsukino. But you can call me sammie."

Izanami was beyond furious that Sammie had her by her shirt collar and she struggled to get out of the grip of sammie but the second grader knew not to make it worse on herself but she did ran her mouth off a mile a minute

"Let me go sammie! she thinks she can run things around here. let me at her. i wanna kick her-" she was cut off by sammie's evil death glare and she quickly shut her mouth. Astuko was kinda impressed but didn't show it at all and she remained onthe monkey bars and looked down at both Sammie and Izanami and she cracked her knuckles and smirked directly at Izanami

"i just got kicked out of my old school for fighting. We can do this after school" she continued to crack her knuckles and glared at her rival inthe hands of the nice green eyed girl "it is nice to meet you, I am Atsuko Heiki" she said, knowing that her last name was also the name of the temple she lived at.

Samiko looked at astuko because she also had a friend who live at shrine

"Do you happen to live near the Hino shrine?"

Izanami was still over furious and she got more and more madder cause Atsuko had challenged her to a fight after school and the way Izanami was riled up she gladly accepted the fight and didn't know what she was in for

"HELL YEAH! I accept your challenge you firery red head! you are kinda cute though! And sammie you know Kiyomi won't like this! Let me go! damn it!"

Atsuko tapped her chin to the question that sammie had asked

"actually yes. Although i never seen anyone attending the shrine" she looked at Iznami and rolled her eyes. "Please, I am adorable. Cute is for adults..." she said, crossing her arms.

Samiko liked the idea of the firery red being at her school so she can put Izanami in her place for time to time when she didn't want to so she proceeded to drag izanami off to class and she looked back at astuko

"i see. Well continue on with your training and have fun with it"

Izanami can't believe she was being dragged off into nowhere and she really and seriously wanted to kick astuko's butt but she had to attend class and waited for clubs to start. Once Clubs started Samiko went to her break dancing club and then proceeded to her guitar club just then a little girl with odango shaped hair and golden eyes sat down and waited for her older cousin to finish with her clubs so she ate some lemon cake and had milk and continued to watch her cousin jam onthe guitar she had her mouth full of lemon cake and sammie could barely make out what she said

"Sammie are you almost done with guitar practice? its almost five inthe afternoon. i want to go home and play video games." she continued to eat lemon cake and drink her milk. Sammie looked at her cousin who had crumbs on her face from the cake decided to take a break and clean her face off with a wet napkin and just shook her head

"Kiyomi when are you going to eat like a proper young lady?" she had sighed and continued to clean kiyomi's face off. Kiyomi was fussing over that sammie was cleaning her face.

"Sammie you are acting like a mother instead of my cousin. I can eat as i please. i don't care about the crumbs on my face. So are you done with guitar practice?"

Sammie looked at her cousin and shook her head and finished cleaning off kiyomi's face and nodded "yes little cousin i am finished. Go grab our bags and we'll walk home. make sure to get our homework assignements."

Kiyomi looked at sammie bewildred "are you sure we are related? inthe history of history no tsukino was reminded to get the homework assignement."

Sammie looked at kiyomi and shook her head and sighed " I just want to prove that i am better student than serena. She maybe older then us by alot i just want to prove to the family that i am not exactly like her. do you know what it's like being compared to serena? i wanna reverse that curse of the tsukino girls. Apperently the Aika girls are smarter then the tsukino girls." she rolled her eyes.

Kiyomi did as she was told and went to get the bags from class and she bumped into astuko by mistake knocking her over and astuko got mad

"Hey! watch where you are going- oh its you Samiko. next time watch where you are going." she helped up the girl infront of her and noticed the girl she had helped up wasn't samiko. "who are you? You aren't Samiko."

Kiyomi dusted herself off and the backpacks off as well and bowed in respect and was kinda scared of the girl infront of her

"G-gomensai. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just getting my cousin's and mine backpacks. I really am sorry. I am Kiyomi Aika. i am in second grade class A."

Astuko smiled a little bit at kiyomi and shook her head "it's no problem. really. We both didn't look where we was going. I am Astuko Heiki. also second grade class A. nice to meet you Kiyomi." then she remembered what kiyomi had said "You said you had a cousin. Is she inthe same class as you?"

Kiyomi nooded "yeah. we are walking home. she is older then me so she walks me to school. we are only two days apart. oh. here she comes now."

Astuko looked at the door and was in shock to look at both Kiyomi and Sammie. she rubbed her eyes to see if her eyes weren't playing a trick on her. "y-you two look exactly alike. Are you two twins or something?" she looked at them both. Sammie looked at astuko and waited for Kiyomi to get the homework assignments that will last until the start of middle school.

"no we aren't twins. we are cousins. all the girls in our family look exactly alike. Yes it is kinda scary that we all look alike. Its in our family history. All the Tsukino/Aika clan their girls all look alike. Its a curse really."

It took Astuko about five minutes to process everything but after all they are inthe second grade and they couldn't process things that fast like adults can. "Well i have to go. I have a important lunch date. See you two tomorrow." she said Grabbing her backpack.

-end of chapter 1-


End file.
